We Are One
by JackValentine
Summary: Heath/Justin


НАЗВАНИЕ: We Are One

АВТОР: Mindless_Jack

БЕТА: Helga369

ФЭНДОМ: World Wrestling Entertainment

КАТЕГОРИЯ: Slash

ПЕЙРИНГ: Heath Slater/Justin Gabriel

РЕЙТИНГ: NC-17

ЖАНР: PWP

РАЗМЕР: Мини

ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ: POV Justin Gabriel

ОТ АВТОРА: Начала писать 100500 лет назад, сейчас вот сподобилась закончить х) То есть по сути это мой первый фик с высоким рейтингом Оо

ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР: Все события, описанные в фике, являются художественным вымыслом. Коммерческих целей не преследую.

ПРАВА РАЗМЕЩЕНИЯ И ПУБЛИКАЦИЙ: Где угодно, с разрешения автора (писать в ЛС)

СТАТУС: Закончен

- Как же я устал.

Его голос звучал безжизненно и сдавленно, как будто за сегодняшний день он разгрузил как минимум пять вагонов угля. Хит запрокинул голову, тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Не успел он опомниться, как я неслышно подошел к нему и поцеловал в мягкие, податливые губы. На его лице появилась улыбка, без тени удивления. Он нежно, но в то же время собственнически притянул к себе за шею и ответил на поцелуй. Горячее дыхание струей жизненной энергии пронзило меня насквозь. Хит встал с кресла и, взяв меня за бедра, на секунду прижался вплотную. А потом отстранился и отдернул край моей слегка задравшейся футболки.

- Сегодня у нас весь вечер свободен. Что будем делать? – с ехидной улыбкой спросил он.

Дразнится. Мы оба прекрасно знаем, _что_ будем делать. Ведь уже два дня подряд мы приходим с тренировок в состоянии, близком к коме. Настолько уставшие, что невозможно пошевелить рукой или ногой. Ну, или чем-то еще. А сегодня у нас есть время не только на отдых.

- Угадай, - конец слова утопает в его жарком поцелуе.

Конечно, Хит не может терпеть так долго. Обнимаю его за шею и преисполненный сладкого предвкушения начинаю стягивать с него майку. Он тоже не теряет времени, и вот я уже чувствую горячую руку Хита где-то под моими узкими боксерами.

- Хит… Хит… Возьми меня… - хрипло шепчу ему прямо в губы, словно в истерике.

- Представляешь, я как раз это и собирался сделать, – ироничным тоном отвечает он.

Даже в такой ситуации Хита не покидает это специфическое чувство юмора. Я сто раз говорил, что за такие шутки ему когда-нибудь свернут шею. Вне ринга. И не поможет ни контракт, ни бесчисленное время, проведенное в обнимку с тренажерами в спортзале, ни даже природное обаяние.

Чувствуя сильное напряжение в области паха, начинаю дрожащими руками стягивать с него шорты. Еще пара ловких, быстрых движений, и вот мы уже совсем без одежды. Не прерывая поцелуя, начинаем продвигаться в сторону кровати. Наконец, натыкаюсь на что-то твердое. Пришли. Хит опускается на кровать, увлекая за собой и сажая меня к себе на колени. Он на секунду отстраняется и, пытаясь высвободить свою губу из тисков моих зубов, спрашивает:

- Где?

- Там… Там, в тумбочке, - говорю я, безуспешно пытаясь восстановить сбившиеся дыхание.

Насилу заставляю себя слезть с его колен и оказываюсь полулежащим на спине, на жесткой кровати. Хит быстро встает, рывком открывает тумбочку и достает небольшой тюбик. Я закрываю глаза и буквально через несколько секунд уже чувствую приятно прохладные пальцы внутри себя. Он смазывает долго и тщательно, так долго, что я начинаю постанывать от нетерпения и сжимать руками уже без того мятую простыню. Не успеваю я открыть рот, чтобы поторопить его, как вдруг он резко, но аккуратно входит в меня. Я вскрикиваю от неожиданности и легкой, но такой сладкой боли. Он медленно двигается вперед-назад. Медленно, невыносимо медленно… Потом чуть быстрее… Я рефлекторно двигаю бедрами вперед резким движением, но он успевает остановить меня. Наверное, будут синяки. Плевать. Собственно, мне это даже нравится. Эти следы – как метка. Они напоминают, что я принадлежу ему. Ему и только ему, целиком, без остатка.

Вдруг, он останавливается. Из моей груди вырывается протяжный, протестующий стон.

- Что, малыш? Ты хочешь?

Начинаю стонать еще громче и нетерпеливо впиваюсь ногтями в его спину, оставляя на нежной светлой коже длинные красные следы.

- Ну? Я не слышу…

- Хочу… - сдавленно отвечаю я.

Я уже не просто хочу, а умираю от желания. Я дрожу всем телом, кусаю губу и оставляю все новые царапины на широкой спине Хита.

- Что конкретно ты хочешь?..

- Возьми меня! Тр*хни меня, Хит, твою м*ть! – хрипло кричу не своим голосом.

Не успеваю я закрыть рот, как он всаживается в меня всей длинной, а потом еще раз, до самого конца. В глазах темнеет от боли и удовольствия. Какого-то неземного, животного, просто разрывающего изнутри удовольствия. Я больше не могу стонать. Я кричу, не сдерживая эмоций, в такт его толчкам и нежным, но довольно ощутимым покусываниям в плечо и шею. И мне плевать, что завтра я, скорее всего, не смогу встать с кровати, что снова придется придумывать невероятные истории, объясняющие синяки на бедрах и следы зубов. Чтобы друзья, которым в раздевалке как будто больше нечего делать, как разглядывать «подозрительные отметины» на моем теле и строить догадки по поводу их появления, отстали. Сейчас на всем белом свете есть только мы. Не существует других людей, не существует меня и его по отдельности. Есть мы, и мы – одно целое, единый организм, замкнутая система, в которой нет места посторонним.

Мы кончаем одновременно. Он аккуратно укладывает меня и ложится рядом на спину, продолжая тяжело дышать. Я прижимаюсь к нему и кладу голову ему на плечо. Закрываю глаза и полной грудью вдыхаю его запах. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы эти мгновения длились вечно… Я прижимаюсь к нему всем телом, каждой клеточкой ощущая, что он рядом. Сейчас мне кажется, что так будет всегда. Что так и должно быть, и ничто и никогда это не изменит. Хит привстал и потянул за край одеяла, укрывая нас. Я смотрю на него, не отрываясь. Вдруг он поворачивает голову и натыкается на мой пристальный взгляд. Улыбается так, что на душе становится теплее, обнимает меня, прижимая к себе, и нежно целует в губы. Медленно, как будто наслаждаясь каждой секундой.

Через пару минут он уже засыпает. Я прислушиваюсь к его сердцебиению, затаив дыхание. В этот момент я понимаю, что мне больше ничего не нужно в этой жизни. Только засыпать с ним и просыпаться с ним. Это счастье. Моё счастье.


End file.
